


Timeless

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: TimelessПромах - вежливость снайпераТрибунал





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cokaserbia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cokaserbia/gifts).



> Снайпер. подлость, низость и коварство (с) цитата

In Flames - Timeless

Сергей вернулся из командировки.  
После отчета перед вышестоящим начальством позвонил жене, предупредил, что задержится дня на два, во время крайнего рейса сопровождал несколько наших "200"-х.  
Надо было помочь опознать, затем выразить соболезнования.  
Мыслями еще оставался там, пережевывал каждую мелочь.  
В следующий раз...  
Вдруг следующего раза уже не будет?  
Скажем, начнется по-настоящему новая жизнь.  
С "чехами" заключили мир, полк перебросят в забытое богом место.  
Постепенно война отступала, приглушеннее становились стоны умирающих товарищей, из ноздрей понемногу рассеивался страшный запах горелого и трупов.  
Жизнь вступала в свои права.  
Сергею затосковалось по теплу и уюту домашнего очага. Терпкий запах свежескошенной травы вдоль огороженного периметра военной части забивал все дурные предчувствия напрочь...

 

Такео повертел в руках оставленный предыдущими жильцами (гражданскими) популярный журнал.  
Сентиментальный рассказ о каком-то военном пробудил и его, казалось уже погребенные воспоминания.  
У военного из статьи внушительный послужной список, боевые награды, две командировки в Чечню, счастливое возвращение. Еще довоенное улыбающееся фото. Семья, дети.  
Снайпер даже слегка, "по-белому" позавидовал. Если напечатали изображение открытым текстом, значит вышел в отставку.  
Осторожным касанием перелистнул глянцевые страницы дальше.  
Будто хотел заглянуть в будущее этого капитана.  
Откинулся на спинку стула, бездумно прикрыл светло-голубые, кажущиеся такими прозрачными и бездонными, словно морская вода, глаза.  
Тао почувствовал это движение спиной. Бросил наметанный взгляд в металлическую кружку, специально оставленную на подоконнике так, чтобы отражалось все, происходящее за его костлявыми лопатками.  
От стрелка не укрылось зябкое передергивание плечами.  
Такео и сам до сих пор ощущал под своими ладонями хруст переломившихся позвонков. Запоздалый рывок постепенно обмякшего тела.  
Последнее рефлекторное действие умирающего организма.  
Этот небольшой городок, если верить официальной статистике, успешно включился в программу предоставления жилья бывшим военным.  
Снайпер попробовал отогнать неотступно преследовавшую его мысль, но затем смирился.  
В самом деле, нет ничего нелепей, чем пройти войну, а погибнуть дома в случайной стычке.  
Правоохранительные органы решат, что это уголовное нападение, но на сердце тяжким грузом легло еще одно воспоминание.  
"Чай пить будешь?" - мог бы попытаться сгладить неловкую ситуацию хакер.  
В прихожую ввалился злой как черт с обожженными пятками Шарк вместе с заиндевевшим на тридцати градусном морозе Хаммером.  
Очередная командировка спецгруппы ДА подходила к концу.  
Такео отложил журнал.  
Тао так и не решился.

2017


	2. Промах - вежливость снайпера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Меня всегда раздражала стандартная характеристика Такео среди ГМО. М-21 страдает, Тао болтает. ест печеньки и тоже страдает, а Такео только и делает, что чистит оружие или разбирает пистолет.  
> Есть еще такое занятие, как релоад - снаряжение боеприпасов (патронов) вручную. Есть "кастомизация" усовершенствование оружия "обвесами" - глушителем, замена ложи, приклада, переделка "щеки", замена/выпрямление стволов, пристрелка и проч.  
> Поэтому написала такую работу  
> учитель математики Педро, Тао-Такео, М-21 и агенты КСА на отдыхе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Снайперы не промахиваются, а дают шанс. Снайпер не тупит, он усыпляет бдительность. Снайпер не мажет - Снайпер туда и не стрелял. Снайпер не хамит - Снайпер помогает понять врагам, кто они
> 
> 10 цитат о снайперах

У снайперов все не как у людей.  
Особенно у модифицированных в Союзе.  
Вот и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы в компании беззаботно веселящихся старшеклассников и ноблесс наслаждаться долгожданным единением с природой, парень притащил в лес почти что весь арсенал огнестрельного оружия из подземной лаборатории домовладельца.  
Как всегда, что-то требовалось устранить, укоротить приклад, заменить ствол, поправить прицел, подобрать патроны...  
Мало того, что Такео провозился со всем своим барахлом целый день, так еще и привлек в качестве ассистентов, бесплатных помощников и наблюдателей почти все военнообязанное население особняка - Тао, М-Двадцать первого, учителя математики Педро и даже отправившихся на пикник за компанию агентов КСА Ан Сан Джи и На Ен Су.  
Совместными усилиями оружейный склад Франкенштейна был успешно рассортирован, почищен, смазан и приведен в боевую готовность.  
На другой день педантичный стрелок составлял специальные снайперские таблицы для каждого вида оружия. Таблицы учета поправок на дальность расстояния до цели, силу и направление ветра, влажность и температуру воздуха, и еще угол места цели.  
Впрочем, это было еще не все, дотошный снайпер мог бы перечислить еще ряд чрезвычайно важных и необходимых в специфике снайперского дела параметров и факторов, просто бывший десантник и участник боевых действий во Вьетнаме мистер Педро решил устроить Такео настоящую "адскую неделю" по примеру боевых подразделений Морского Корпуса США.  
Правда ограниченную по времени в рамках полутора дней, в течение которых снайпер, если несчастный все-таки решил так называть себя, должен был доказать свою полную профпригодность, как то: продемонстрировать умение маскироваться, так, чтобы бывший морпех не смог определить его боевую позицию, поразить заданные цели и суметь скрыться от преследования. Все это снайпер с успехом и продемонстрировал, так что осталось только последнее испытание "на прочность". Испытуемый должен был продержаться под перекрестным огнем противника и в течение определенного времени поразить заданное количество мишеней.  
Видеть Такео снова в серой военной форме и с банданой на голове, прячущей его чрезвычайно приметные фиолетовые волосы, было немного странно и даже тревожно.  
М-Двадцать первый решил даже было плюнуть на это дело и отказаться от участия в избиении новоявленного кандидата в "котики" или как там у американцев называется эта группа, однако Тао уверил его, что их снайпер тоже не лыком шит и уговорил прийти поболеть за своего товарища.  
\- Начали!  
Такео молниеносно отпрыгнул в сторону и сделал кувырок по диагонали через левое плечо. В каждой руке по его специально усовершенствованному пистолету. Ан Сан Чжи скромно постреливал из своего укрытия за пригорком. На Ен Су азартно и со знанием дела пыталась достать его, стреляя из заимствованной у Франкенштейна "беретты", а скромный военный "пенсионер" мистер Педро от души поливал все оставшееся пространство из громыхающего, словно кузов автомобиля, набитый шанцевым инструментом, автомата Калашникова.  
Тем временем, Такео успел произвести несколько точных выстрелов, переместился левее, сделал обратный кувырок и произвел ряд выстрелов с колена...Ловко маскируясь за почти незаметными на первый взгляд неровностями, Такео вытянул руку и произвел прицельный выстрел в сторону агента КСА. На Ен Су в соответствии с показаниями датчиков попадания пришлось покинуть поле боя, а Тао в очередной раз сообщил о новых пораженных стрелком мишенях.  
То ли благодаря усовершенствованной реакции модифицированного, то ли из-за постоянной смены уровней и позиций, Такео весьма успешно удавалось уклоняться от тех и других выстрелов.  
Он умудрялся стрелять из самых немыслимых, но, тем не менее статично выверенных до мельчайших подробностей, положений. Лежа на боку, на спине, стрелял с обеих рук во время падения, кувырка и даже во время переката.  
Повсюду стоял невообразимый грохот и шум, так что у оборотня на время заложило уши, а от поднятой пыли и гари защипало в ноздрях, так что М-Двадцать первый зажмурился и чихнул что было мочи.  
Во внезапно упавшей, словно занавес по окончании представления, тишине его беззастенчивый чих прозвучал подобно сигналу из стартового пистолета.  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, что Такео не знает столько позиций в сексе, сколько он знает поз из которых умеет произвести результативный выстрел...  
Если точность традиционно считается вежливостью королей, то в данном случае промах по говорящему мог бы считаться исключительной вежливостью снайпера.

2016


	3. Трибунал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> кто-то изрядно покопался в секретных архивах и "грязном белье" отдела по специальным и особо секретным операциям Союза.  
> И не пожалел времени и сил донести соответствующую информацию до членов Международного военного суда и так называемого "Военного трибунала".  
> Такео вызывают на Особую комиссию.  
> ПС. список "дел" внушительный из-за того, что Такео приписывают убийства, совершенные не только им лично, но при проведении различных боевых операций всей командой ДА-5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> скорость обычного человека 0, 75м /сек, 25 метров за 35 сек (полминуты)  
> Такео с его модификацией двигается, допустим, со скоростью 1,7м/сек, 25 метров за 15 сек.  
> вишеры — специальные инструменты с отверстиями для удержания тряпок.  
> патч - фланелевые и проч.тканевые салфетки, кусочки ткани, лоскуты, вставляются в вишер и прогоняются по стволу  
> сольвенты- химия для снятия нагара и чистки ствола

Высокий молодой человек в серой форме военнослужащего специальных воинских подразделений Союза легкой скользящей походкой десантника-диверсанта пересек пустующее пространство - около 25 метров - перед Высоким Судом примерно за 15 секунд. Почти что в 2,5 раза быстрее обычного человека.  
Это была не только его специальная особенность, но еще и многолетняя выучка разведчика снайперской школы.  
Умение быть в тени и оставаться всегда незаметным.  
Впрочем, на этот раз ускользнуть из-под бдительного ока военной полиции не удалось.  
Может, его все-таки выдали и подставили свои же?  
Механический голос с экрана монотонно вещал о многих, совершенных им и его товарищами военных преступлениях. Массовом убийстве военнослужащих и военнопленных, в том числе с применением запрещенных боеприпасов, так называемых экспансивных и "разрывных" пуль.  
В убийстве высокопоставленных чиновников, сенаторов, конгрессменов, членов парламентов верхних и нижних палат, руководителей международных финансовых и юридических корпораций...  
Послужной список выдали ни дать ни взять, почти что 70-ти процентно полный и достоверный.  
Впрочем, деликатно не упомянутые убийства нескольких влиятельных политиков, глав мафиозных структур и известных террористов проходили под особым грифом "Секретно".  
Зачастую выдача разрешения «на отстрел» в этих делах решалась всего лишь парой-тройкой заинтересованных и неназываемых ни в какой отчетности лиц, потому эти «зло» или «благодеяния» не были упомянуты в длинном перечне его незаконной деятельности.  
Офицер, по уровню своей квалификации и по степени секретности выполняемых им заданий он просто не мог быть по званию ниже какого-нибудь лейтенанта или даже майора, стоял перед Трибуналом широко и упрямо расставив длинные ноги, как будто собираясь отстаивать лично свою, неколебимую точку зрения, и вовсе не пытался оправдываться, извиняться или в чем-то отчитываться. Заложив руки за спину, будто пряча в руке оружие или наоборот, показывая, что с собой у него ничего нет.  
Зачитывание длинного списка обвинений звучало долго, так что даже механический голос секретаря суда мог десятки раз ужаснуться, засомневаться, поколебаться в достоверности свидетельских показаний или устать.  
Впрочем, у него-то выдержка была что надо.  
Пару раз во время зачитывания оглашаемого тут же вердикта его левая ладонь автоматически-заученным жестом скользнула в позицию "10 часов", где обычно находилось его оружие.  
Темно-сиреневые выбившиеся пряди бросают неясные длинные тени на его лицо, на опущенный острый по-мальчишески упрямый подбородок, так что непонятно с первого взгляда, ощущает ли он вину. Отмечает ли в памяти имена и даты выполненных по поручению самих же обвинителей, нашумевшие или тихо "погребенные" в недрах секретной контрразведки, "заказы". Чертыхается про себя или, может быть, даже молится.  
Как и предполагал до этого Тао, специалист по сбору и анализу компьютерной информации, кто-то изрядно покопался в секретных архивах и "грязном белье" отдела по специальным и особо секретным операциям Союза.  
И не пожалел времени и сил донести соответствующую информацию до членов Международного военного суда и так называемого "Военного трибунала".  
Да за такой послужной список, как у Такео, не садят даже пожизненно на тысячу или две тысячи лет, а приговаривают к немедленному расстрелу или публичной казни через повешение.

\- Ты все же надеешься как-нибудь отвертеться от Международного военного трибунала по расследованию уголовных и военных преступлений? – спрашивает перед вызовом в спецотдел своего товарища хакер.  
Такео только усмехнулся и продолжил разборку и чистку табельного (и не только) нарезного и гладкоствольного оружия.  
Несколько штатных пистолетов, несколько самостоятельно приобретенных револьверов, мелкокалиберная и обычная снайперская винтовки с глушителем. Особо крупный калибр с усиленным боеприпасом, оптическим прицелом и лазерным целеуказателем…  
Рядышком аккуратно, разными по высоте шеренгами выстроились патроны, некоторые уже в снаряженных обоймах, некоторые поставлены на донышко гильз.  
Благостная картина.  
\- Даже если ты подтвердишь хотя бы треть исполненных тобой заданий, это будет крупнейшая международная сенсация... Да нет же, просто "взрыв"! Ты устранял разработчиков биологического оружия и глав секретных лабораторий, финансовых воротил и просто "лишних конкурентов". Лидеров племенных кланов и религиозных сект, ты прирожденный ликвидатор от Бога!

Когда Тао возвращается вечером в свой отсек, проверить, как там с международным терроризмом, хакерскими атаками на Пентагон и расшифровкой секретного инопланетного послания НАСА в космос, он замечает все того же напарника, сосредоточенно проверяющего новое, выданное под расписку, экспериментальное и жутко дорогое оружие.  
\- Это что за новый патрон? Разрывного действия со смещенным центром тяжести? С зажигательной смесью... На какого же демона ты собираешься охотиться?  
Тао почти не надеялся увидеть товарища по команде в целости и сохранности, в здравом уме и ...без очередного вмешательства в базовую или оперативную память.  
Без обнуления памяти и промывки мозгов.  
Снова общая комната ДА загромождена разложенным по всему горизонтальному покрытию разнообразным и разнокалиберным огнестрелом.  
Спокойный, неразговорчивый – как всегда – Такео занят привычным делом.  
Обычный вечерний ритуал, неполная разборка пистолетов. Осмотр винтовок.  
Чистка канала ствола от порохового нагара, профилактическая пропитка нейтральным маслом всего, даже не использовавшегося в стрельбе оружия.  
Едкий и тонкий запах сольвентов, густой застоявшийся дух оружейного масла сигнализирует о вновь водворившемся порядке вещей.  
Постепенно остывает непримиримо окровавленный глаз солнца, повторяющийся цикл, так же как однообразно рутинное повторяющееся скольжение вишера. Тихое металлическое постукивание шомполов, мягкий шорох падения смятых комочков патчей.  
Эти привычные будничные события успокаивают не только снайпера, но и других соседей по группе.  
В этот раз Тао обращает внимание не только на внезапно притихшего и бросившего в самый разгар работы свой ежевечерний, обязательный, как «Pater noster» для благочестивого католика, ритуал, но и на новую "игрушку" Такео - крупнокалиберный "длинноствол" и коробочку с хитроумно навороченными патронами.  
\- С таким калибром мы наверное будем охотиться на «большую африканскую пятерку» или даже акул?  
Тао замечает сквозные - чтобы причинить наибольшие повреждения раневого канала - надрезы на боковой поверхности пуль.  
Его напарник задумчиво покачивает головой, он и сам еще не свыкся с тем, как же его крупно надули или может подставили.  
\- У Международного Трибунала есть на меня досье. С исчерпывающими фото- и видео доказательствами. Да за такой перечень «заслуг», как у меня, самые рьяные правозащитные организации, в том числе по защите прав человека и Международный Красный крест, прокляли и отлучили б на веки веков. А рядовые любых армий мира пытали, распнули и потом бы еще раз для верности вздернули еще и на дыбу.  
У меня же в качестве наказания неофициальное предупреждение. Даже без занесения в личное дело. И новый, почти что неосуществимый, но хорошо оплачиваемый неофициальный "заказ".  
Ты удивлен так же как я?  
Тао только покачал головой и пожал плечами.  
Снайпер замолчал, и затем, как и сотни раз до этого, так же как и всегда стал придирчиво изучать не пристрелянное оружие.  
Тао облегченно вздохнул и, сразу же успокоившись, принялся по крупицам тянуть из Сети необходимую для выполнения задания информацию.  
\- Что за задание? Обезглавить верхушку террористической организации типа ДАИШ или покушение на арабского шейха?  
\- Хуже. Ты когда-нибудь охотился на вампиров или на оборотней?

 

01.09.2017


End file.
